1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed broadly relates to methods for providing location-based content protection, and to encoding content with location-based authenticating data for secure distribution.
2. Background Art
Multimedia content, such as audio, video and photographic images have become more integrated into data communication. As the number of content distributors increase, the need for content data verification will likewise increase. New technologies and business models will allow greater quantities of multimedia content to be distributed from various locations along data communication lines. As users or purchasers obtain the content, there will be a need to efficiently authenticate the origin of the data and protect the content. Thus, the present invention addresses the need by providing location-based protection for multimedia content or data. By providing an easier model for protecting content, content creators will have greater security in releasing content, while content users will have confidence that the content is genuine.